Bad Cleo!
by Darkamber
Summary: Cleo and Sarge have a little fun. - Femslash. Kink: Spanking.


Title: "Bad Cleo!"  
Author: Darkamber  
Fandom: Cleopatra 2525  
Pairing: Cleo/Sarge  
Rating: R - F/F, mild kink & sex  
Feedback: Yes, please. darkamber66@hotmail.com   
Archive: Please email me if you archive this anywhere!  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, no money made, no infringement intended.  
Notes: inspired by August's comment on the Cleo2525 forum at SF-Fandom.com, about "Cleo being spanked silly".

Thanks to Erin for beta reading.

*************

"**CLEO**!"

Cleo winced when she heard Sarge's angry bellow.

"Cleo! Get your ass over here! NOW!"

Not daring to disobey an angry Sarge, Cleo hurried into Sarge's private room.

"Door, close," Sarge commanded.

Cleo jumped as the door hissed shut behind her. Sarge was glaring at her, arms crossed over her chest.

"You've been borrowing my stuff again without asking first, haven't you?" Sarge growled.

Cleo was the perfect picture of embarrassed guilt; she was standing with her hands clasped behind her back, looking down, one foot kicking at the floor.

"Haven't you!"

"Y-yes, Sarge..."

"Bad Cleo! Bad, ** BAD** Cleo!"

"Yes, Sarge," she agreed meekly.

"And what do bad girls deserve?"

"To be spanked, Sarge," Cleo answered, her voice trembling a little, but a warm tingling began to grow low in her belly.   
Sarge grabbed the chair from the nearby desk, placed it in front of herself, and sat down.

"Come here, Cleo."

Cleo obeyed and crossed the room to stand in front of Sarge, gaze still on her toes, hands behind her back.

"Pull down your panties and place yourself across my lap." Sarge ordered.

"Yes, Sarge," Cleo said, feeling her face flush with embarrassed anticipation, and her crotch heating up.

Lifting her short skirt, Cleo put her thumbs inside the top of her panties and slid them slowly down to her knees, taking a quick peek at Sarge's face as she did so. Sarge's pupils had dilated, making her eyes look dark, and there was a hint of an exited blush on her cheeks. Cleo slid her panties down to her ankles, stepped out of them, then lowered herself onto Sarge's thighs, wriggling a little, and not just to find a comfortable position. Sarge's hand slid up her thighs and pushed her skirt up, then she placed her other hand on Cleo's back to hold her in place. Imagining Sarge looking down on her naked ass made something clench almost painfully hard inside her belly, triggering an electrical throb in her crotch. She was already breathing a little faster, definitely getting hot between her thighs (was she wet already? could Sarge see that?) - and, oh boy, Sarge hadn't even begun yet!

Without warning, Cleo's thoughts and the silence were shattered by Sarge's palm hitting her naked bottom, hard.

"OW!" Cleo shrieked and squirmed in pain, eyes tearing up.

Sarge continued slapping her palm against Cleo's naked flesh, hitting first one buttock, then the other.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cleo squealed in time with Sarge's hand connecting with her ass, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Her body was thrust forward by each slap, then slid back on Sarge's lap, causing her crotch to rub nicely against Sarge's thigh. Cleo spread her own thighs a little more, knowing the effect **that** would have on Sarge.

This was no playful pretend-spanking, though, where painful slaps were alternated by lovingly caresses. Sarge was merciless and unrelenting - and Cleo was enjoying every second of it, squirming in pleasure-inducing pain. Judging by the sound of her heavy breathing, so was Sarge. Soon, Cleo's cries changed character, sounding increasingly more like moans of pleasure than squeals of pain.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Delicious tension was building between Cleo's thighs. She grabbed hold of a chair leg and Sarge's ankle and wriggled her ass, wordlessly encouraging the other woman to increase the pace. Sarge got the hint; after all it wasn't the first time they'd played this game.

Hard slaps rained down unmercifully on Cleo's buttocks, until she finally tensed, bucked uncontrollably and screamed at the top of her voice. The incredibly ear-splitting wail didn't quite drown out the loud moan Sarge made as she clutched almost painfully hard at Cleo's side and thigh. It always amused Cleo how much Sarge got off on hearing her scream; these were the only times Sarge **didn't** complain!

Spent and satisfied, Cleo went limp and hung panting across Sarge's lap. Sarge lifted her up, turned her around and settled her in her lap (boy, but she's strong!), putting her arms around her. Cleo shifted so she was sitting on her hip; it would be a while before she could sit comfortably. Sighing, she cuddled up against Sarge and rested her head against her shoulder, waiting for her breathing and heartbeat to slow down.

"So, have you learned your lesson now, Cleo?" Sarge murmured huskily against her hair, her breathing still a little unsteady.

"Yes, Sarge," Cleo answered, pretending to be meek and remorseful.

"And you'll be a good girl and behave?"

"Yes, Sarge," Cleo repeated and giggled, already wondering what kind of mischief she should do next time to give Sarge an excuse to spank her silly.

*************

--Darkamber, November 2003


End file.
